


The Ways

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, Family, Humour, Spoilers, Teasing, citv, itv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: sometimes there really weren’t any other complex answers  than the obvious ones (tag for 3x20)
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Kudos: 9





	The Ways

As Alan nursed his sore nose, which he'd received from making accidental contact with Thunderbird Shadow in stealth mode, his antics were observed by his brother Scott and T-Shadow's pilot, the source of most misfortune this day.

"Why didn't you confirm or deny that you'd brought Shadow with you?" Scott asked.

"Oh just wanted to keep everyone on their toes I guess. Give myself a little mystery, especially to a keen young mind like our little superfan. I've felt a little robbed of that in recent years"

"That young kid sure knows his stuff, he could list several of our personal accomplishments, not just the feats of the machines" Scott added.

"That's partially another reason I gave myself an edge over the others, I wanted to give the fan a challenge, now he start his journey researching what he can in regards to Shadow, in regards to me. When following your hobbies, everyone needs something new to fixate on to maintain their interest" Kayo explained.

"I guess this wasn't such a waste of a day after all, for either of us, I thought better time would have been spent searching for dad, but I was thinking selfishly, I'm trying to rush everything along, but by taking it slow and steady, we'll win the race, and we get to stop and breath a little before we risk drowning in our obsession"

"Oh please Scott, I'd kill to be driven by your distractions. I was kind of bored" Kayo admitted

"You've been a little rough on Alan today Kayo, was boredom your reason there too?" Scott asked.

"I don't know what you mean Scott" Kayo playfully replied, almost expecting to be called out on her behaviour.

"Well, let's count the ways shall we?"

Scott held his right hand up in front of her and, with his other hand, proceeded to do just this on his five fingers.

"First you said nobody would know which Tracy he was, making him feel listless in a small unit of just four brothers, then you tell him off for trying to influence the kid's decisions in determining which Thunderbird was his favourite, then there's withholding whenever or not you'd brought Thunderbird Shadow with you...almost as if you were hoping he'd walk on eggshells afterwards and end up making the exact mistake he just made""

"All of that and you still have just two fingers. I hope you're not going to use them inappropriately" said Kayo.

"You were teasing him. Savagely. I'd just like to know why" Scott replied.

Kayo watched Alan bump once again into the camouflaged Shadow, and chuckled a little.

"With moments like this to savour, what needs explaining?" she said, which convinced Scott that sometimes there really weren't any other complex answers than the obvious ones.

You don't tease someone you don't like.


End file.
